beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Medic-o-nator
Description Medic-o-nator is a robotic medic which wears a Steampunk Cyborg Face, Sickfang as his face, Horns of Yesterday, Today, and wears a Medic Jacket and a Black Denim. He uses a Medi-gun as his weapon. Moveset who did you think? it was obviously me. t-pose link Medic-o-nator's buffs only last for 2 minutes. and the effects can be stacked, including the time. (My version of Medic-o-nator's effects will last for 6 minutes.) Upgrades * Make that laser go wild! {Increases laser time by 0.2 seconds.} * Upgrade your Medi-gun! {Lower E, R, and F cooldowns by 1 second, and does certain things to his moveset, and improves on them, such as E, R, and F) * I AM FULLY CHARGED! {Increase the maximum HP that Medic-o-nator can increase with F.} At 50/50/50, Medic-o-nator will have the Quick-Fix, instead of the normal Medi-gun. Relationships Lover Solies Lover was going to use Medic-o-nator as a prototype for his turrets, however, he stopped working on it after sucessfully making his turrets, and forgot about Medic-o-nator. (To understand this, Medic-o-nator was a prototype, or a test for Lover to make, to understand how his turrets work, attacking and shooting bullets, making shields, and even healing.) ??? This person stole Medic-o-nator from Lover and rebooted and remade Medic-o-nator after his sudden stop. Elemental Showdown Medic-o-nator was looking for a team of people he could charge, and he suddenly came up to Veilo, and was aceepted into the Elemental Showdown team. Boss Diolauge When Medic-o-nator is picked. ???: You are facing... ???: Medic-o-nator... Medic-o-nator: "DUMM'''KOPFS! I AM NOT CHARGED!" Medic-o-nator: "Ze healing is not as rewarding as ze hurting." Medic-o-nator "Ze will have to kill you myself than!" Medic-o-nator "You vill go no furzher!" Engage battle with Medic-o-nator... After the battle... Medic-o-nator "This robot is sapped..." Medic-o-nator "Ach, ve deserve to lose..." Medic-o-nator "You are... '''schtupid!" ???: "Just get out of here already, I don't even know what you're saying." ???: "You robotic fool." Console: Medic-o-nator has been added to your roster, act __ has been completed, starting new act... Boss Moveset Medic-o-nator spawns in with 200,000 health no matter how many players are in the server. * Medic-o-nator fires a homing lazer that will heal him by 1,000 health every time it hits on contact with a person, and will last for 3 seconds. * Medic - o - nator charges himself, making him do more damage and makes him faster than before, but lowers his health. * Medic - o - nator de-charges a player, making them slower and does 20 damage which removes their maximum health. * Medic-o-nator swings his Medi-gun doing 100 damage to a player if hit on contact and does low knockback. * Medic-o-nator charges himself and his maximum HP increases by 2,000. * Medic-o-nator heals himself for 150 HP. Personality Medic-o-nator is more laid-back, but tries to look cool and dangerous, and a threat to others. Trivia *Medic-o-nator was based off of Medic from Team Fortress 2. *This idea was inspired by other supports in Devil Beater. *He has been buffed and nerfed several times. *Medic-o-nator was thought to be someone different and made for offensive classes. *He's much better when used on one person with multiple people as him. Category:Characters Category:Users Of Narukami Category:Robot Dood Category:Elemental Showdown Member Category:Rufu Beater